


illumination under orange light

by ElasticElla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exes, M/M, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You know most people knock or ring the doorbell. At the very least allow my girl Friday to warn me.”
Relationships: Nick Fury/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	illumination under orange light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



“You know most people knock or ring the doorbell. At the very least allow my girl Friday to warn me.” 

Nick shrugs, looking far too at home on his living room couch. Tony nearly mimics the motion, as if it hasn’t been months since he saw the man last, as if he hadn’t worried fake death number five did the trick. 

“Sounds like a technical glitch.” 

There’s a spasm in his cheek as he glares out the floor to ceiling window, because of course he never updated Nick’s permissions. And he’s definitely recalibrating Fri’s settings, every single one to be sure no loophole is missed, won’t give Nick the satisfaction of doing it right now. (Won’t give him the satisfaction of pouring himself a drink either, no matter how much easier it’d make this moment.)

He turns back to him, arms crossed. “Well, what are you here for? Iron Man back in the sky, certain enemies erased in stealth mode before they can start a war? Maybe get a little political for the greater good and wipe out some people opposing our initiatives, and we can all be one big happy peace-loving family. Have a country block party before the fourth of July.” 

He raises an eyebrow, always knew how to make Tony feel like a child before he even opened his mouth, the smooth bastard. “Is it so unbelievable that I came to see you?” 

Tony barks out a laugh, “Right, personal assets. Marriage then? Half of everything with a shiny golden ring on top.” 

“If you’re offering.” 

Tony freezes, and _damn_ Fury, the man knows exactly what that kind of idea does to him. Doesn’t help that he’s kicked back on his couch, arms wide open, and even standing on the opposite side of the coffee table, Tony can feel the phantom warmth and weight on his shoulders. As if it’d be possible to slide back into everything they once were, just pretend Nick never left. (It’s puerile, but Tony doesn’t care, Nick picked the world before him. And sure, he’d do the same, but it’s one thing as a concept another as a concrete fact.)

His mouth kicks back into high gear, spitting out plans that will never be enacted. “Sure, yeah. We’ll go to that nice little chapel downtown, Happy can drive us, call up Hill to coordinate paperwork with Friday, your favorite agent and Pepper in the peanut gallery, and Rhodey can give me away. Did I miss anyone? Family I’m marrying into and should know about? Or should we just jump to the honeymoon planning.” 

The words come out too bitter, too true, and it’s all too damn late. 

“Anthony-” 

“Don’t – just don’t.” Tony shuts his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Voice softer as he asks again, “What do you want from me?” 

Footsteps are loud on the hardwood floor, louder for the surrounding silence, and if he opens his eyes, Nick is going to be in front of him.

“I wanted to check on you.” 

“Mission accomplished,” he answers easily, eyes snapping open. 

It feels surreal that Nick’s really here. Isn’t a daydream or hologram or alcohol-induced hallucination, is really fucking here. His face is closed off from his snippy reply, and dammit, Tony’s only human, can’t – doesn’t _want_ – to hold a grudge. 

“Nothing else?” 

Nick smiles slowly, “Anything else feels mighty greedy.” 

“Like that ever stopped us cupcake.” And before Nick can protest the truly terrible endearment, Tony’s leaning in to kiss him. 

It feels like coming home.


End file.
